A un Angel
by Akari-aoi
Summary: oneshot Navideño!...¿Cómo se expresara Aoshi en esta fecha tan especial? Review pliss...


Hola! Este sera mi primer oneshot! Y espero qe no sea el ultimo…supustamente es un especial de navidad..pero creo qe no me a qedado como tal X.x Bueno ustedes me diran si si o si no….  
-Rurouni kenshin no me pertenece ni sus personages…aunque un Aoshi solo para mi no estaria nada de mal n Hohohoho

Esta intento de oneshot es por las kazuko! Chikas ahora les toca cumplir a ustedes con su oneshot! ¬¬ cumplan! Qe yo cumpli…. xD

**A UN ANGEL

* * *

Navidad, una fecha muy hermosa para nosotros, el espíritu navideño nos invade a todos, familias que se reúnen, niños que esperan ansiosos por un regalo, la alegría reina por doquier, todos tenían un motivo para estar felices y contentos, bueno, todos menos…**

**Kyoto**

-Noooo!...-se escucha un grito lejano.

la protagonista de esta historia…en el Aoiya

-Jiya, no puedes estar hablando enserio…-decía Misao viendo horrorizada unas telas frente a sus ojos esmeraldas…

-vamos pequeña, que no es el fin del mundo…ni que fuera a estallar una guerra por que lo uses alguna vez.- Okina se encontraba frente a Misao, la cual estaba estática mirándolo con cara de desagrado.

-nooo! No me pondré por nada del mundo eso!.-grita apuntando el fino traje, al ver que Okina seguiría insistiendo…se levanta rápidamente del asiento y comienza a correr hacia la salida del Aoiya, a unos pasos de su libertad, Misao escucha tres palabras que serian su perdición…

-Omasu, Okon! Sujétenla…-en un abrir y serrar de ojos las nombradas aparecen junto a la fugitiva, deteniéndola.

-no no no no…chicas por favor suéltenme…-Omasu y Okon llevaban cargada a la fuerza a Misao, una la llevaba de las manos y la otra de los pies, por lo cual todo su cuerpo quedaba suspendido en el aire.

-quédate quietes, quieres!...si te sigues moviendo caeremos…-le advierte Omasu mientras intentaban subir con dificultades las escaleras…

-sueltenmeeeeeee…-Misao gritaba tan fuerte que comenzó a llamar la atención de varios clientes, los cuales, curiosos, comenzaron a aparecer en la sala para ver el espectáculo.

-por amor a kami…suéltenme!.-con esta ultima frase la joven queda cautiva dentro de su propia habitación.

Luego de unos momentos de absoluto silencio se escucha una estruendosa voz molesta.-Noooooo! Me las pagaras Jiya!...-

Okina tose un tanto incomodo.-bueno, la función termino…y perdonen por el alboroto es solo que ella…es un tanto sobreactuada.-una gran gota aparece en su cabeza.

--------------------

en la habitación de Misao Omasu y Okon luchaban por encajarle la ultima capa de tela…

-Misao quédate quieta…por lo que mas quieras-mientras Okon terminaba de ajustarle el obi, Omasu intentaba desarmarle su trenaza…

-me las pagaran…lo juro.-refunfuñaba enojada.

-no seas tan exagerada…este año no te libraras como los anteriores…termine.- anuncia Okon al terminar el nudo.

-y yo aquí también.-dice terminando de hacerle el moño.

Las chicas miraban orgullosas su obra maestra, no todos los días podían ver a Misao de esa manera.

Misao llevaba un kimono azulado oscuro, con pequeñas figuras en forma de flores blancas, su cabello que siempre lo llevaba trenzado, esta vez gracias a los esfuerzos de Omasu, se encontraba en una coleta alta amarrado con una cinta del mismo color del kimono, unos par de cabellos escapaban rebeldes a su rostro, pero eso le daba un aire mas adulto y un tanto sensual, no llevaba maquillaje, ya que no era necesario, al natural se veía radiante, aunque un poco de sombra en los ojos, solo para resaltarle sus dos esmeraldas…

-chicas…no puedo caminar.-Misao se encontraba mirándolas horrorizada, nunca, desde que tenia memoria había tenido que usar sandalias con plataformas…ni kimono!..Bueno, hubo una vez, pero fue ase demasiados años…pero prefería no recordarlo.

-no es tan difícil, mira ven…-Okon se acerca a una temblorosa Misao y le ofrece su mano.-te ayudare un poco para que te acostumbres.-Misao la mira un tanto desconfiada, pero después de un largo y cansado suspiro acepta su ayuda.

-ves que no es la gran cosa…-

-aaaaa! Me caigo…-Misao comienza a tambalearse cuando Okon soltó el agarre, iba a caer por las escaleras, pero unos instantes antes de que llegara al escalón, unas fuertes y varoniles manos la sujetan firmemente por la cintura…

-estas bien?.-pregunta Aoshi atrayéndola inconscientemente al su cuerpo.

-eeeeeh…yo…si, gracias Aoshi-sama…-dice muy nerviosa, al parecer solo ella se había percatado de la cercanía de cuerpos.

-bien…-Aoshi tomo a Misao en brazos, la cual por reflejo rodio su cuello, así de unidos bajaron por las escaleras, según Aoshi, el hizo eso para asegurarse de que no sufriera una lesión a mitad de camino…-ten mas cuidado a la próxima…-le advierte dejándola suavemente en el piso.

- lo tendré…-susurra acercándose cuidadosamente a los labios de su amado y darle un pequeño beso como agradecimiento.-nos vemos…-grita alegre alejándose a toda velocidad. Mientras Aoshi la seguía con la mirada sumido en sus pensamientos.

-no que no podía moverse con esas cosas en los pies…- comenta Okon a Omasu bajando por las escaleras.-buenos días Aoshi-san…-saluda a coro las dos al estar a la par con el.

-…buenos días…-esas fueron las cortas y monótonas palabra dirigidas por Aoshi, todas las mañana para cada integrante del Aoiya eran las mismas, aunque con Misao eran distintas

Desde el día en que expresaron los sentimientos que tenia el uno por el otro, el ya no era el mismo con ella, ahora todas las mañana el y Misao tomaban una pequeña caminata por la ciudad…ahora se le veía mas a menudo por los alrededores, pero nunca solo, siempre con su única acompañante…Misao. Ella no lo dejaba ni un momento solo a menos que le obligaran a ayudar en el Aoiya de vez en cuando, pero para sorpresa de todos, cuando eso pasaba, Aoshi también ayudaba con los quehaceres, no lavaba ni fregaba platos, pero seguía todas las peticiones de Misao. Al parecer Aoshi había perdido su independencia…

---------------------

Misao y Aoshi caminaban en dirección al templo, ya estaba anocheciendo, no hacia mucho que Misao había terminado su turno en el restaurante, aunque Okina le había rogado que se quedara unos minutos mas, que estaban saturados de trabajo por la festividad…pero como buena Misao, ella le saco en cara de que no podía pedirle nada por que la había obligado a usar este ridículo y tonto kimono…

-Aoshi…-Misao solo lo llamaba por su nombre cuando estaba a solas.- ¿crees que me veo muy mal?...-pregunta nerviosa al notar como en todo el trayecto Aoshi le dirigía miradas fugases.

-por que lo preguntas…-

-una pregunta para otra pregunta…que astuto Shinomori…-y entonces Aoshi se asustó y detuvo su andar.

-yo no quise…-trato de excusarse, aun no se le quitaba esa manía de estar todo el tiempo a las defensiva.

-no…no te preocupes fue una pregunta tonta…-le dirige una mirada un tanto apagada y una sonrisa, que a la vista experta de Aoshi, era la sonrisa mas forzada que había visto en ella…-vamos…-Misao continua caminando, pero a un paso mas rápido que el anterior.

-maldición…-susurra Aoshi comenzando a correr para alcanzarla.-Misao, no era eso…-Aoshi la alcanza pero se mantiene a una distracción prudente, Misao podía ser muy peligrosa enojada…y eso lo savia bien.

-no Aoshi, ya te lo dije, no te procures…-Misao rehuía las miradas del ex okashira.

-o por kami sama!...-repentinamente Aoshi se coloca frente a ella, obstruyéndole el paso.- quieres que te diga como te queda…eso quieres.-pregunta un tanto enojado por que la joven no le miraba.-reexponedme…-la toma por los hombros para impedirle cualquier acción.

-no es…no es necesario.-dice un poco temerosa por la actitud de Aoshi, ella ocultaba sus ojos de los de el.

-mírame…mírame y te diré lo que pienso…lo que siento…-un tanto extrañada por la ultima frase, Misao sube lentamente su mirada, solo para toparse con unos serios ojos hielo.

-te lo diré…-sierra un momento sus ojos y cuando los vuelva a abrir, ya no estaban fríos, ahora reflejaban ternura….-cuando te vi salir de tu habitación, me quede embobado mirándote…podía sentir como tus curvas me invitabas a recorrerlas, como tu cabello brillaba de la misma manera que lo hacías tu ante mis ojos, en el momento que vi que caerías, fue cuando reaccione y corrí a sostenerte.-Misao lo miraba un tanto incrédula, incrédula de que Aoshi se expresara con tanta fluidez.-admito que no fue solo por que no cayeras, si no que fue mas por tocarte, si, ahí tenia una excusa perfecta por la cual sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío, en un impulso por sentirte un poco mas te tome un brazos y bajé lentamente contigo las escaleras, cuando pusiste tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, se me paso por la mente el regresar y entra en mi habitación, pero no debía, no aun…cuando me besaste y te fuiste, me quede con ganas de mas, mas de esos besos tan calidos…eres hermosa y no importa lo que te pongas, ante mis ojos eres y serás siempre la mujer mas bella del mundo…-Aoshi tomo a delicadamente el mentón de Misao y le da un corto, pero apasionado beso.-ven conmigo…-la toma de la mano y la conduce a un claro del bosque.

La nieve lo cubría todo, los árboles, el césped y el pequeño lago que se encantaba en el centro, estaba completamente congelado y cristalino…

-es hermoso…-dice Misao dirigiéndole una de sus mas y sinceras sonrisas.

-no tanto como tu…-Aoshi saca de entre sus ropas una pequeña cajita negra.

-Aoshi…que es…que es eso?.-estaba nerviosa, se notaba en su voz…

-…esto Misao es nuestro futuro…-menciona hincándose a los pies de la joven.-Misao, aceptarías…-abre un poco la cajita, Misao podía jurar que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón si no lo decía pronto.-aceptarías este humilde obsequio…-cuando termina de abrirse la cajita, se puede apreciar un pequeño ángel de cristal en una cadena de oro…

Misao casi se cae de espaldas al ver el contenido de la caja…

-ocurre algo…no te gusta?...-pregunta un poco desilusionado Aoshi mientras se pone de pie.

-noo noo…claro que no, pero para serte sincera esperaba otra cosa…-dice mientras se coloca frente a Aoshi y se toma el pelo para que le coloque el collar.

-lamento desilusionarte Misao…pero creedme que no quedaban…-Aoshi termina de ponerle el collar y le da un suave beso en el cuello.

-que quieres decir?...-Misao eleva un poco la vista al sentir como algo frió caía sobre su nariz.

-quiero decir que para la próxima vez, are mis compras de navidad con anticipación…-menciona mientras abraza a Misao por la espalda y dirige la mirada al cielo.

-nieva….-dice Misao al ver como poco apoco copos de nieve van descendiendo.-es hermoso…-susurra recargándose en el pecho del de su amado.-feliz navidad Aoshi…-Misao inclina un poco su cabeza para poder verlo al rostro.

-feliz navidad mi pequeña…-con estas ultimas palabras se unen en un largo y calido beso.

_Maldito vendedor, le dije que me guardara el anillo con el zafiro azul…pero nooo…tenían que olvidarse…y ahora por su culpa tendré que ir en tres días mas a Tokio por uno…_se quejaba Aoshi mentalmente

-Aoshi…en que piensas…-pregunta curiosa Misao al verlo mirar al vació un tanto enojado.

-en que desde hoy tengo un nuevo enemigo…-dice serio perdiéndose en los ojos de Misao.

- ¿como es eso?...-estaba algo confundida por los cambios de animo de Aoshi.

-pronto lo sabrás…no durare mucho en esta situación tan frustrante…-le explica aun mirándola a los ojos.- de estar lejos de ti…-susurra para si mismo cuando Misao dirige su atención al lago, mientras se acurruca entre sus brazos…

_El Fin!_

aaaaaaaaaA! Qe emocion! Primera vez que pongo esa palabra al final de un fic! aaaaA! No pensva hecer el fic… así qe espero qe no me aya qedado mal…por qe lo ise a ultima hora…creo que are lo mismo que Aoshi…y no dejare todo para ultimo momento…nnU  
eeeee….espero qe tengan una muy feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo! y qe el biejito pascuero les traiga sus regalos y a otros sus pedazos de carbon xD

Qe el amor prevalesca ante todo y digan NO a los ataqes terroristas de msn!xD

Jajaja pues nos estaremos leyendo en mis otros fic, claro…cuando me digne a actualizar…nnU

_**Akari-aoi** orgullosa miembro de las kazukoRk_


End file.
